Silver pawn and the return of the Black king
by HI I Am Akai
Summary: can i eat the summary? if not, let threw it away
1. Chapter 1

**Drink too much and playing online game all night without sleeping isn't an experience that you will want to have, believe me. But it made me wrote out this story, lifeeeeeee…**

 **I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

Rias Gremory, is a twelve years old girl, she has an adorable face yet, she'll be beautiful when she becomes a young woman. She had two big blue eyes that holding a lot of curiosity and wonder just like any different child. She had long and beautiful red crimson hair that went to her back. It was the same color of her Tou-san and onii-tama. She was a soft caring and kind girl. And this adorable child was a princess.

Had I told you that she was a devil? Well, a young devil for exactly. She was the second child of the Gremory clan, one of the 72 pillars of the Devil's world, the pure-blood devil family. And she was also the little sister of the famous crimson Satan or the Lucifer.

Today, Rias is very excited and happy. It is her 12th birthday, there is to be a very big party and she got a lot of presents and her father had promised that she would have her own 'evil pieces' as a special birthday present. She didn't know what it was, but if it was her own, then she would like it very much.

~~After the party~~

"Tou-sama, when will we come at Ajuka nii-san's place to get my evil pieces?" asked an excited Rias with starry eyes, it was finally the end of the party, which she had been waiting for all day.

"We don't have to come to Ajuka-kun's place to get the evil pieces Rias-tan. He told me that he would come here and give you your own evil pieces set." came the reply.

Before she could ask anything else, a magic circle appeared inside the room and there, was standing the lazy Satan, he waved them with his left arm while his left arm was hold something that looked similar to a chess set behind his back.

Seeing Satan made Rias beamed happily and held out her hands in a waiting manner.

"Ajuka nii-san where is my present?"

Shaking his head before smiling at the excited little girl, He stepped forward until he was right in front of her. He knelt down to her eye level and showed her the chess set. He gave it to the young red head, smiling at her happy face, just like the red Maou and the Gremory lord.

"Rias-chan, do you know what is an evil pieces and what can it do?"

The question made the girl shake her head charmingly.

"Rias-chan, evil pieces is….."

(You guys already know what is it and I don't know how to describe it by words very good so let skip this.)

At that night.

Now sitting on the bed was a thoughtful Rias, she was thinking about what her Ajuka-nii had said.

She didn't understand very well. But she still knew the important part, with these evil pieces, she could make many new friends by added them into her peerage, and how many did Ajuka say?

Sixteen?

That's right…. She imagined what she could do with so many friends, being a princess was very boring sometimes. She didn't have many chances to go out and make friends. It was all for her safety, away from the assassins from the old Satan faction or any kind of threat. The only friend she had was Sona Sitri from the Sitri clan, or the little sister of the great Levia-tan.

Now, Rias was feeling very sleepy, she had been playing around for all day. It took tons of energy from her and made her tired despite how a dynamic girl she was. She wondered who would be her first friend from the peerage, and how he or she would be like. So many thoughts made Rias fall asleep.

And this is when the story begins.

 **~~~~ just a line~~~~~~**

In the middle of the night, it was totally silent until a sound of the windows opening with a loud "ckeeeet" noise. The cold wind blew into the room, making Rias shiver even under her blankets.

Standing by the window was a black figure, the figure scanned the room. Under the light of the moon, the figure landing his narrow blue eyes on the bed where the small girl was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, it jumped from the window and landed onto the bed, it looked at Rias's face, her eyes were still closed as she was sleeping. She stirred and slowly, her blue- green eyes opened and staring at the narrow blue eyes in confusion.

~~~~About five minutes ago~~~

Rias was dreaming, she was eating a lot of ice cream while watching her beloved anime collection. It was such a beautiful dream! But then, her body felt strange, it had sensed danger, she didn't know why but then, half asleep, she opened her eyes when she felt her bed shaking. Did onii-tama or her kaa-sama come into her bed?

She opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the familiar faces of her family, there was a strange face, not exactly a whole face, there were a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She stared back, for a few seconds, the figure leaned back a little and made her get a chance to look at the mysterious form more closely.

The moon shining brightly into her room, she saw the ominous figure. He seemed pretty small, maybe just as tall as her. There were something pointed sticking out on his head, like a pair of cat ears. Behind the black man there were something else waving just like snakes. She didn't know why, but she felt her face became pink and her heart beat a little faster just by looking at the strange figure in front of her.

" **Humm, long crimson hair, blue eyes. Are you any chance named Gremory**?" the weird man asked her, breaking the silence.

Rias was rather curious, who was he? Why did he ask that if her name was Gremory or not. But despite her thoughts, she just nodded briskly, not knowing what else to do.

Seeing her nod make the figure ask again with a little excitement in his voice

" **Your name was Gremory? So I finally found you Crimson Satan! It's time to die now!** "

Well… that was unexpected for Rias, as a small child as she was, who could believe that someone who just asked your name would want to kill you just a second later. Her family had tried to protect her from this kind of thing, but now, it happened. Rather weird to be expected, the assassin was here not to kill her but her onii-tama and now she would be the one be killed just because the assassin was too stupid to distinguish the Maou, an adult, man and a little girl.

It was the life. It was troublesome like that

The figure reached to his back and slowly pulled out a sword. He held it over his head, ready to strike down at her and all she could do was watch, frozen in fear with wide eyes. She was too shocked and afraid to do anything.

" **Good bye Sirzechs Gremory!** "

That was all she heard before he cut her head off, she fell onto the ground, dead on her own pool of blood.

A few days later, a funeral for a little princess was organized.

The end….

.

.

.

.

There isn't anything down there, just some of author's notes….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, just kidding…..

After hearing those words, she closed her eyes tightly, screamed out. She felt pain… her head felt pain but it wasn't enough to kill her.

Rias didn't know what was happening now, she opened her eyes, and the room lights were turned on. She looked up and saw him.

There was a boy with dark blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, there were some small scars on his cheeks. He had a pair of yellow cat ears on his head just as she saw in the moonlight. A behind him, there weren't any snakes. There were tails, his tails, many golden long tails swaying in many directions.

In his hand there was the sword, which was supposed to cut her head off. She noticed why it didn't cut her head off, because it was…made of wood. The wooden sword had made a swollen lump on her head.

"You! Stay away from my daughter!"

Rias heard the familiar voices of her father and brother come out from the door but she didn't turn her head to their direction, she still staring at the strange blond due to the shock and fear.

The blond heard voice coming from the door, he snapped his head to the door.

At the door, were standing a group of people. Two of them were red heads, one brown and one with silver hair, and they were looking at him with different expressions. Anger, surprise, confusion, and anger.

~~~~Let's return 10 minutes ago again, but in the other castle this time.~~

All of them were sleeping, who am I kidding? They were two pairs of husband and wife. They were hugging each other, moaning in pleasure and doing some perverted stuff.

Then, they sensed a strange source of power coming close, by the castle. The power was like a ghost, it appeared and disappeared in random ways. As they were confused by it, a scream was heard, and it was belong to their lovely Rias.

Still in their nightwear and boxers, they rushed to their sisters\daughter room, fearing that something bad had happened to her.

When they arrived the door, Lord Gremory gave it a kick and it opened forcefully. He turned the light on and what they witnessed was terrible. Rias was going to be hit by a strange boy with a stick.

Sirzechs and Lord Gremory shouted, the blond turned his head towards them.

He blinked at them once, twice before slowly raising his stick which looked like a wooden sword now, and brought it down on Rias's head, making a loud "pong" sound. As a result, Rias passed out, falling on her back with smoke rose up from her head.

It happened to the surprise of the other people.

Sirzechs rushed to their place, and made an attempt to catch the evil kid who dared to hurt his precious Rias-tan while his mother rushed to his sister to check her status.

But to his surprise, right before he could grab the mysterious blonde's back collar, he disappeared in a flash, vanished out of the room view before appearing again behind him and stabbed the wooden sword into his ass, making him shout in pain.

" **Too slow, you should be faster if you want to touch me** " the blonde mocked him.

Now it was Lord Gremory's turn to catch the blonde. Just as the last time with his son, the blonde disappeared again with a speed that clearly does not belong to a kid, or even a high class devil.

But this time, lucky for him, right before he could be humiliated by the small kid. Grayfia had acted so fast and caught the blonde's hand, he took his toy sword and helped him up by the collar. The blonde, who was caught by Grayfia, started to swing his arms and legs, hoping that he could escaped iron grip of the woman.

She then looked to her husband who was rubbing his sore butt and to Lord Gremory, they all shared a node before looking for a chair and a rope to tie him down and start to interrogate him.

 **~~~~just a line~~~~**

"Who are you? What do you think you are doing in this house?,"

"How dare you stab my butt and make my Rias-tan hurt?"

"Who sent you here?"

"Do you know what will happen if you don't answer me?"

…..

They had asked him about 20 questions for half an hour and he still did not comply. All he did was wriggle his legs, which were the only parts of his body he still could move beside his head, he struggled to free himself.

All they know about him that he was a kyubi, one of the legendary beasts of the Yokai race, which was confirmed by the nine tails on his back and the two golden fox ears. The legendary kyubi was confirmed, the blonde had a huge power source, three or four times stronger than an ultimate devil class, even when he just looked like a 10 year old, but his power is unstable.

Now they were facing the others, even Rias was there, she had come as soon as she had woken up, and she was curious and wanted to see the strange blonde again.

~~~~ **just a line** ~~~~

Right the time they didn't know what to do with the blonde, two guards rushed in with slightly pale faces.

"Lord Gremory-sama, Sirzechs-sama, you need to come out, there was someone out there who wants to meet you, and they are very unhappy"

The two adults looked at each other with curiosity before nodded to the guards and following them outside, wondering who it could be.

When they came out at the huge double doors, their eyes went widened.

Stood in front of their house were 2 women, one adult and one child, 2 kyubi to be exact. The big one had a really unhappy face and the small one had started to make a pouting face which was considered to be her unhappy face like the woman as soon as she saw them walk out.

Sirzechs asked in surprise.

"Yasaka-dono? What are you doing here, aren't supposed to be in Kyoto?"

The golden haired Yokai leader answered with a slow tone with made the two red head devils even more surprised.

"Is there a blonde boy with nine tails on his back in there, he looks like this one" she said then pointed at the child who was puffing her face even more when they looked at her.

"Tsk, I know he is in there so tell him to come out here or I will come in and take him out by myself!"

 **End the first chapter, I hope you like it! Akai will go to bed now. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am glad that you liked the first chapter, even there are still some word mistakes that I still have not fixed yet.

Chapter 2

The fierce blonde woman, who was standing in front of them, was known as the kyubi of the Kyoto, the leader of the Yokai faction. She was considered as the rank of an ultimate devil.

And now, she was looking like she could kill someone, someone with blonde hair with a wooden sword.

Right before she could walk pass the two red heads, lady Venelana and Grayfia stepped out.

"Dear, is everything alright? Who came to meet you?" Lady Gremory asked her husband with her voice laced with concern

Looking back with a little surprise in his eyes, Lord Gremory widened his eyes, before answering his wife.

"Everything is fine, you don't have to worry. It is just someone need to see our 'unexpected guest'."

She looked at behind him and noticed the famous Yasaka. A rampage Yasaka.

"It is this way Yasaka-sama". Grayfia lead the unexpected guests through the Gremory house to the location of the blonde assassin.

The small girl, Konou, was looking around the hallways with shining eyes, never in her life had she been to a real castle like this, it was so big here.

That doesn't mean her house was small, it was actually a big mansion. So big, that she and her father could make a race by running around the house, it would take her half a day to complete it.

Holding her petite hand was her mother, who stomped her feet as they walked, her tails were swaying rapidly, her ears twitched, her eyes gleamed with anger and worry. "He" was really in trouble now.

Back with the Gremory house members, Lord Gremory had realized something.

"Venelana? If both of you and Grayfia are here? Then who is staying with the boy and Rias?" he questioned.

"…. "

"Ah-!"

Right before they could do anything, a shout was heard and beams of red light shot out from the room where the kyubi boy was staying.

They rushed to the room to see what had happened.

And when they came at the door, what they saw there was the blonde sitting on the chair with the magic rope torn. He was looking up, his mouth was opened at the roof that the shout they heard that belonged to him. On the other side was Rias, who fell on her butt, looking up at the blonde with confusion and terror in her eyes, her evil piece lay on the floor. When she heard the footsteps, she turned her head and saw her family. Her eyes started to water.

"Uawaa waaaaa! I don't mean to. Waaaa I don't mean to make him hurt, I swear. Waaaaa, I just want him to become my friend waaaaaaa!" Rias wailed in despair.

Venelana rushed to her daughter place, hugged her head into her chest, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, the princess had calmed down a little, she had stopped crying now, just sniffling a little.

Seeing her daughter calm down a little, Venelana sighed out thankfully before she looked at the blonde then her daughter's evil pieces and asked gently.

"Rias dear, what had happened here when I and Grayfia aren't here? Did you try to apply the evil piece into his body?" she looked at Rias, Rias rubbed her eyes.

Rias nodded her head then said between the sniffs.

"i..i just want … sniff to make foxy-kun… my friend.. Sniff. He had said yes too."

"Which piece did you use Rias?" she asked with curiosity.

The small girl looked for her pieces, tried to find the piece. And it didn't take a long time because half of the evil pieces in the set were that piece

As that had been said, Rias picked up the piece, a pawn. Venelana looked at the piece with surprise before she looked at the set herself and found there were still seven of them left.

She looked over her husband and Sirzechs who looked at them a little surprised too.

Did their daughter\ sister reincarnate a kyubi, one of the most powerful creatures with just a pawn?

It made no sense.

They had sensed the boy's power when he passed the barrier around the castle. It was enormous, even surpassed Lord Gremory himself. On the other hand, Rias's pawns, none of them were Mutation Piece.

But even a Mutation pawn or not, it couldn't contain the enormous amounts of energy.

They really needed to ask Ajuka about this.

The situation went from complicated to even more complicated when Yasaka came into the room with Grayfia.

The blonde woman immediately rushed to the fox boy.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Are you alright? Wake up! Say something to me!"

She then looked at the devils with murderous eyes, asked with an angry voice.

"What have you done to him? What have you done to my mate?"

Just as what they had expected would happened when they saw Yasaka rush in. The reaction of a mother worrying for the safety of her…..

….wait….mate? Isn't that is what the yokai race usually use to call their life partner? And what kind of mother calls her son "mate"?

Then, they saw Yasaka's daughter walked to the blonde . She looked at him with a tilted head before poking his cheek and giggling.

"ufufu…Kaa-sama, why is Tou-sama sleeping so weird, he looks so funny".

The adult devils became stunned by what the child said. Did she just call him father instead of brother?

"Yasaka-san, I think my daughter had turned your so….mate to a…devil. "

"She WHAT? "

Just as the atmosphere was getting more and more difficult to do anything right, the strangest thing happened.

The blonde who was unconscious in Yasaka's arms suddenly awoke and bounced off her arm, landed on the end of the room, with the devils to one side and the two kyubi on the other.

He stared at them before snapping his head up and laughing like an idiot or crazy man or anything you want to call it.

"ahahahahaha…ahahahaha. Muahahahaha" he chuckled. "You should look at your faces, they look so ridiculous and fun too. My prank works even better than what I had expected.

"Oh hi there Yasaka-chan, Konou-chan! Why are you here anyway?"

While the other brains still trying to adapt the scene before them, an amount of killer intent started to leak out from Yasaka as she started at him.

Then which a light speed, she appeared behind him and pinched his fox ear making him yell in pain

"Hurt, hurt, it hurts Yasaka-chan, don't pinch my ear, I am sorry, I am sorry." He repeated fast.

"How dare you sneak out of Kyoto like that Naruto-kun? Do you know how worried I am? Look what you have done now, you got yourself turned to a devil!"

She started scolding him before sighing. She didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, the only thing she could do now is sigh.

"Yasaka-san, may I ask you something?" Venelana asked, trying to break the silence. She waited for the blonde woman's reaction before continuing when she saw a nod.

"Is this boy…really your life mate and the girl's father?"

A nod. Everyone here now was focused on the conversation of the two women.

"But isn't he is still too young for your age or even to have a daughter? He looks like a kid".

The question didn't have any mean to dishonor the leader, it was just pure curiosity.

"Yes it is right, Yasaka-chan is a pedophile! She even hugs me more when I am like this," The blonde chirped with a serious face when he said the 'pedophile' part before furrowing his eyebrows, all of that was just to get a punch on the head by his 'mate'.

"No, he isn't. He may look like a kid but he isn't, think of him to be a kid then you will suffer by him."

"Un! My Tou-sama isn't a kid, he used to be an adult too, but then he became a massive golden statue and turned to a kid like me. My kaa-sama said that's what it was, the rebirth of a Bijuu". And she said "…ouchie!".

Before the child could say any more, the woman stopped her by hitting her on the head, made her hug her petite head and pout. What were their problems? Stabbed her on the back to humiliate her and reveal the family secret to the outsiders?

" Urk, noisy musume! Always talking too much. Hum, there won't be any Ramen or snacks for you when we go back home young lady and you too Naruto!" Yasaka thought to herself and sent the message by glaring slightly at her daughter and her mate.

Back with the fours Gremory house's members.

"The rebirth of a Bijuu…" was what the four devils were thinking.

They knew what a Bijuu was. Actually it was the "Nine Bijuus", legendary beasts with enormous amounts of powers with was considered to be stronger than a Maou, some of them were said to have the eternity power which even on Par Ophis, the infinite dragon god. Nine Bijuus, each were different from the other by the number of tails and its' appearance. They were the symbols of destruction. Even if it was just the legend or myths, people still fear when they hear about them. Why?

Long ago, when the world was still in its primeval days. These beasts were the only ones which existed back then. They were said to be fighting with each other for many centuries. And what would happen when the gods fought each other? Something would be suffered from it, and in this case, the world was the victim.

Their fight caused much damage to the world. Lands were destroyed, the other creatures died in the crossfire. Their power was liberated too much that it made the nature polluted with their own hate and anger. The damage was so big, that if the Great red didn't stop them by defeating all of them. There wouldn't be devils, humans or angels today.

It was really frightening

But right before they could ask anything else, Yasaka seemed to lose her patience and took their leave after apologizing to Lord Gremory for her mate's childish action. She was really uneasy and fearful of the news that her mate had become a servant of a devil, which seemed to be his willingness that want to be the princess of the Gremory house. Anyway, it was something that should be discussed at their home. Not here.

Just as when Yasaka finished her thoughts, she held the two children's shoulders before the three of them disappeared in a bright yellow flame-like energy. Leaving the rooms, were the devils that still had many questions needed to be answered, and a little girl who seemed to be upset because her new friend had gone away.

"Well, that was a strange night! It's not every day we have a kyubi sneak into our home just to pull a prank like that!" Sirzechs said with an amused voice. The others just nodded at what he said.

"And today is the day that Rias had her first Pearce member, isn't it? Congratulations, Rias. Although maybe I should go to Yasaka-dono's territory to talk about this later" spoke Lord Gremory.

Even they tried to act like normal, they couldn't do it properly. They couldn't hide their precaution and fear in their eyes, but they still hid it well enough that their precious daughter\ sister didn't see it.

~~~~~ Just a line~~~~

Back with the Rias, she was lying on her side and looking at the window where the blonde had walked in. She was thinking about the blonde, her first Piece member, he just came in and walked out like that, she even didn't have a chance to say good bye when he left with his family.

She stared at the windows before let out a sigh, closed her eyes and turned to the side, lying on her back.

"When will see you again, my pawn?" She asked out loud to herself, she didn't expect an answer for it, she was the only person in this room after all.

But this was a day of surprises. As soon as she asked, a pretty familiar voice spoke.

"See who? And what is a pawn?"

Rias widened her eyes in surprise, she then saw the blonde, her first pawn.

He was lying on the ceiling, it looked like he had been glued on it, one of his legs swinging freely as he kept looking of her.

"Hey, answer my question!" he asked again, before he fell down and landed on the bed. Their faces was so close at that moment, their noses were almost touching each other. Rias's face became red as her heart started to beat faster. She could feel that thing again, the feeling when she first saw him, the first boy that she had seen in her life. On that day, Rias knew she had a crush on the blonde.

"Um, Um…Um"

"What was that? Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a snicker

Rias couldn't do anything except push him away, making the blonde fall back with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Rias looked at him with an annoyed face and arms crossed below her undeveloped chest.

" ~Mou!~ stop making fun of me please!"

"Hum, fine." The blonde answered

After a few minutes staying silent Rias started the conversation again.

"Your name….is….Naruto… Right? I heard the big lady called you that, could I call you Naru-kun?"

"Yeah, that is what I call myself, and you are Rias right? And no, I don't like the Naru-kun name" Naruto said

What did he call himself? It was a rather strange to call your name like that. Rias thought to herself.

"Then how about Naru-chan?" a shake of Naruto's head.

"Na-kun? Foxy-kun?" still the "no" answer.

"~Mou~, then what will I call you?"

The blonde made a thinking pose, scratching his chin then said like some old man

"The great Naruto-sama will be fine or maybe Naruto-sama if you want to make it short." He answered with a wink.

It made Rias sweat drop. What a bossy boy.

Then her eyes widened a little when she realized something.

"Aren't you supposed to be home with Yasasa-san? Then why are you still here?" Rias asked with a tilted head. Hearing her question made him grin at her, making her blush a little.

"It is because I am so awesome that I could escape from her without being known. I am super badass after all, just a clone is all I need to solve all the problem. Oh, and it is Yasaka, not Yasasa." He explained.

"Then why did you come here? Is it because of me?" asked Rias with curiosity in her eyes.

The blonde looked at her then nodded.

"Yes, it was because of you. You were really strange". He answered and got a "why" question from the red head.

"It's not every day I find a girl who wants to make friends with someone just tried to cut her head off like you, and more than that, you had a pure heart that I could feel had a lot of caring and love inside it. And you still had not answered my question, what is a pawn thing when you said I became your pawn?"

Rias face became totally red when she heard his praise. She smiled shyly with her head turned to the side as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

Then she heard him asked about what the pawn was. She then answered him while still blushing.

"Naru-kun," she started, she got a frown form the blonde, a pawn is one of the pieces of the evil pieces set. There were King, queen, knight, rook, bishop, and pawn. When you became my pawn, as a king, I became your master as you became my servant."

"I became a servant? The Mighty KURAMA became a SERVANT to someone? I BOW DOWN TO NO ONE!" the blonde said with an angry tone when he heard about the servant and master part.

"Please calm down Naru-kun, it is just the ritual. It is which the other devils call their Pearce. I myself found them as my friend, just a when I want you to become my friend." She said with a pleading voice.

The girl's explanation made him calm down before asking her again

"So unlike most of the devils use these things to make servants, you used it to make a friend?"

Seeing the girl nod made him smile a little before rubbing her head and made the girl blush again.

"If then, I shall be your friend Rias, I will be the pawn of Rias Gremory


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT YOU WILL NEED TO READ THIS.

Well, it seems that the last chapter made a lot of people angry, confused, etc.. about the fic. I can understand that. So let make something clear for now.

1) About the pairing, I don't think I will put him in a harem, there are many Naruto with harem fanfic out there. And second, I don't like the harem very much, it made Naruto looks like a womanizer and with this Naruto, his heart isn't that big. =.= So it will only be Naruto x Yasaka.(I myself think what are you guys expecting? It isn't like Yasaka is not beautiful or a bad woman, she will be enough).

2) Lemon, there will be a little lemon when I have a mood to become a pervert…

3) The Bijuu's power. From the Ichibi to the Rokubi, their power will not be different very much, it will be around Ajuka's power level or Serafall's. The Nanabi will be as strong as Rias's brother. The last will be much stronger as there is a pretty big gap of power between them and the others. Hachibi will be stronger than the four Satans combined many times. And Naruto, as the most powerful one, his power will be on par with Ophis, the infinity dragon. As that mean he will be weaker than the great red or anyone whose power around his level.

4) This is the worst problem so far. If Naruto is the Kyubi, and so strong as I said, then how can he become a pawn, a mere low class devil, a servant, It is impossible…!

You are right, it is impossible, but it still happened. Why? Because I forced him to do that. I forced everything to become like that. It made what they call 'the flow of the story' form. I can't just reveal anything from the beginning. The answers will appear when their time comes. And as an author, I think making Naruto became a devil will made a story easy to write. It will be more natural when he join the acts later with the role as a devil more than the outsider (since he doesn't need to mind what happens to the devil because it isn't his business)

5) This is an OC Naruto.

6/ The black phoenix won't come out soon, and I don't think I will reveal anything about him for now

These are all the things I can explain for now, if you can't bear them. I can't do anything about that. I won't change the idea. Even if there is no one reading this anymore, I will still keep writing it as what I want it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**.

It took me long enough to write the third chapter. It's been a very eventful week for me.

I bought a new smart phone hoping that it would help me writing on it instead of using pc but in the end, it didn't help me much. My house dog was…kidnapped by some bastards. I have to wear glasses as the doctor said and it's costing me money to buy a pair of glasses….

 **Enough with me complaining, this is the third chapter, it is a littlerambled, and boring but I hope you will like it, well maybe not hate it will be better…..**

"Yataaaaa"

Hearing the blonde say he would be her friend made Rias beam happily as she hugged the blonde tightly with her arms, much to the blonde's surprise. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from Rias.

Looking at the joyful Rias making the blonde wonder. Is she really that happy when she make a new friend? It isn't like making a friend could be that difficult or something like that.

It was true of most of the other people, except for Rias's case….

After about a minute hugging the blonde boy, Rias realized what she was doing, she suddenly withdrew her arms and used them to cover her blushing face.

I was so close, I'd never stayed that close to a boy except for my father and brother and it felt so strange… Rias thought to herself as her heart kept pumping blood to her face, making it redder.

The blonde saw that and started to chuckle.

"Eh, blushing already? Well, I can't blame you for falling for my attractiveness after all. Because I am just so cool and handsome in women's' eyes, muahahahaa!" he teased her before he burst out laughing in a madman's way which made Rias dumbfounded at him.

She stared at the laughing blonde before she smiled as she started to pull the blonde arm's, making him stop laughing and looks at her with curious.

"Ne, ne, let me show you something, it is super amazing and you will like it for sure!" She said in excitement as she didn't wait for the blonde to react before climbing down the bed and rushing to the room corner, pulling out some big boxes and started to pick out something before rushing back the bed while holding her stuff to her chest.

 **~~~~~just a line~~~~~~**

On the bed right now there were a few piles of CD disks and comic books. Looking between her collection and the blonde was Rias. She was waiting for his reaction when she showed him her treasures.

And sitting across with them was a dumbfounded Naruto. He was amazed by the number of them as they were so many. Picking through some of them, he read the title as looked at the cover image. There were "Sekirei", "Daily Life with Monster Girls" and so on. Many of them have the picture of beautiful girls with big busts, some of them was lacking of clothes showing a lot of skin.

The blonde was speechless. He brought a hand to his chin in a thinking manner before he made his conclusion.

"Are they porn?...Hum…Yeah these are definitely porn! "

"…"

"Porn", the word carved into her mind, it made her blushing madly.

"Hey, why did you show me your porn collection anyway? And why did you say I would like it? I am not a pervert you know…..hold it right there little girl, woh, woh... I know I said I will become your friend, and it was friend, not thing more than friendship and I already have a wif…"

The blonde was talking when he was stop in his mid-sentence by a tomato-red Rias. Her face was so red that it became the same color of her hair, smoke was seen rising from the top of her head.

"Kuu!...urk..No..You….I don't mean that., those ar..Aren't porn, they are anime. Anime…NOT PORN…!"

She stuttered while trying to calm down her blush then shouted out at the end in surprise as she quickly covered her mouth, fearing her family will hear her, but luckily, no one seemed to hear that

"Geez! You don't need to shout like that. Fine, they are anim... or whatever they were called, not porn." The blonde answered with boring face. "What are we going to do with them?" the blonde asked again.

Rias, whose face was just a little pink on the cheeks, looked at him with her big eyes before picked up some disks.

"Well, we are going to watch them, what else?"

"All of them?"

 **~~nodded~~~**

He raised his eyebrows before shrugging it off like there was nothing special about watching over a hundred anime CD disks.

The girl rushed to the room corner where she put her collection and pulled out a big TV screen. She turned it on as she put the disk into the CD player then ran back and jumped onto the bed, right next to the blonde.

She hugged a big, red dinosaur stuffed while glancing rapidly between the screen and the blonde with an excited smile on her face.

About the blonde, he just sat there like a statue with his eyes glued onto the TV screen

They still had a long night

 **~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~ (or 6 hours later)**

The sound of the bird chirping was mixed with the sound of some cheerful song from the TV, which was still playing from last night. On the bed, there was the sight of a little girl sleeping peacefully on someone's lap. Said the owner of the lap, was not sleeping as well though.

He was still awake, or he was seemed to be. He sat there with mouth opened wide like a fish gaping air, his eyes were black due to the lack of sleep while his pupils were red as he didn't blink his eyes all night. The eyes was so empty at the moment, no soul, emotions or anything in them except the red blood vessels….maybe he was dead, who knows?...

Rias opened her eyes slowly as she rubbing them in a sleepy manner and woke up on with her head on the blonde's lap. She then remembered what had happened in the night before.

Last night, after about an hour or more watching the anime, she saw the blonde had stopped moving. She looked at him before start moving closer to him. When she was right next to him, she waved her hand in front of his face, which got no reaction from the blonde.

Rias's heart was beating a little faster as she slowly laid her head on the blonde's lap. Finding that Naruto still didn't have any reaction, she started snuggle further into the blonde's stomach, hugging one of his tails tightly.

She was lying like that for a while before falling asleep, leaving the blonde to deal with all the movies by himself. Rias giggled at the memory a little before she got herself to sit up, next to the blonde and looking at his dead eyes. She looked at him like that for a few minutes before getting bored and started poking the blonde's whiskered cheeks, trying to wake him up.

"Na-kun! Na-kun, wake up. It is morning already, wake up!"

Finding that just some pokes couldn't wake him up, she then tried again with a more violent way as she pinched his cheeks hard, making Naruto yell suddenly before jumping down the bed, much to the girls' surprise. She had thought that he would squirm a little, asking for 5 more minutes, not jumping around like that. Maybe she had pinched him a little too hard?

"Gah, what? What happened? Is that you? You stupid tunaki?"

"…..Tu…na..ki..?"

"…."

"…."

"It is morning already? Tsk, looks like it is time for me to go back."

Rias expressed sadness immediately when she heard the blonde was going to leave. She then looked at him with her big puppy eyes, hoping it would make him do what she wanted, just like with her onii-tama, it worked every time

"Are you going to leave? Please don't go…sniff…sniff.."

"….."

The blonde looked at her eyes, slowly bent down to her eye level, brought his face close to her. Rias had expected that he would hug her tightly before yelling kawaii….but she got a pinch on each cheek.

 **~~~pulling~~~~**

"itai!" Rias flinched away.

"I know you want me to stay and playing with you, but everything always has its time and it isn't like I won't come back, I still have to watch the rest of those stupid things anyways."

Rias heard him said, slowly wiped her tear on the eyes before pouting when he called her treasure stupid.

"You promise?"

"….."

She asked again, just to find out that she was left in the room. She looked over the open window and stared at the scene outside.

"Mou, you meanie!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~`line break~~~~~~~**

"Haaaaa, I should take a nap too. Hum….don't know how is the clone doing?"

The blonde appeared in the middle of golden waves, scratching his head while looking at the huge mansion. He then bent his kneel down a little before jumped up to the second floor windows. He was about to sneak in before he stopped himself in shock due to what he saw before him.

Sitting on a chair, back facing him was a blonde hair woman, aka Yasaka, the one who we already know. In her hand was the wooden sword. The other side of the room, there was a boy, who was tied onto another chair, his face was tagged a seal on it. The boy had blonde hair, and nine golden tails behind him.

He was none other than Naruto's clone, his clone.

"So you finally come back ek? You really have a gut to sneak out twice a day like that my dear Kurama-kun, and I have a question, How did you leave a chakra clone to replace yourself? I didn't even feel it"

The blonde stayed silent for a minute before sighing and jumping into the room.

"I had expected that the clone could hide itself longer you know, well, if you want to know, I created it right after I teleported to home, then left it there while I turned back to underworld. Nice plan don't you think? Oh, I have a question to, how did you know it was a clone? I push more than a half tail into it, you can't tell the difference until a week later. So how?"

 **~~~~~~~~I am awesome~~~~~~**

Yasaka herself was really impressed by the way her mate replaced himself with a clone like that as it was showed on her face. But when he asked her about did she found it out, her face became redder a little as she started to play with the tip of one of her tails in her hand.

"Well, it is really hard and embarrassing to say but because we are mates so….I found out when I pulled him on the bed and he tried to run away…"

"….. While would pull my clone onto the bed make you kno….know…."

He stopped in his mid-sentence before chuckling in his throat then bursting out laughing.

"Ha…haha….ahahahaha… so that is how..ahahahaha, unbelievable. Now I get it. Wow, you really got yourself into a big problem, didn't you buddy?" he said, laughing while looked at the clone before turning to Yasaka."Well, couldn't blame you for that. Yasaka is a beast in that part after all, she is just like a vacuum pump you know? Oh and chakra isn't the only thing she sucked out of me, there was also…" there was a loud smack.

He couldn't finish his word as Yasaka, whose tails smacked his face and send it into the wall.

"That isn't something to speak out loud, baka!" She yelled at him.

She then sat down on the chair, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Kurama-kun, how many chakras have you regained?"

The room became silent when the question was asked, a few minutes later, the blonde pushed himself out of the wall and scratched his head before answering.

"Hum, how much chakra? Four tails I guess, maybe five if I didn't create him" the blonde answered while looking at the clone, who was struggling to get out of the chair. He then turned his view to Yasaka's place before jumping onto her lap, much to the woman's surprise before she started to pet his ears.

Yasaka raised her eyebrows at the answer for a second before smiling softly at him.

"So, basically you are still a kid and a naughty one too. Dare to sneak out of the house in midnight to play a prank and got yourself to become a devil's servant. What did you think when you left the girl who turned you to a devil? And I thought it was impossible for someone who has so much power like you or your brothers to become a devil?"

"Well, she said she wanted me to be her friend, and you have to look at her eyes that time, they are just like Konou-chan's when she wanted me to show her the bijuu-dama, I can't resist those eyes you know. And more than that, you don't have to worry about her, she is a good girl, a little shy too, she gets blushing pretty usually, maybe I should take Konou to come with me too, I will introduce the girl, my little princess."

"Concentrate Kurama-kun, I want to know some things very not right here. I want to know what piece the girl used to turn you to a devil. Was that bishops or the queen?" Yasaka asked with curiosity in her voice. There was something she needed to know.

"Still, do you remember how it looked like or what the piece was called…."

Her eyes were attached to a necklace. It was a long, small black chain, the face of it was a silver pawn, ran along the side of it were many black lines covering most of the surface. The blonde started swinging it slightly in front of her eyes as he looked at her face.

"A pawn? And what kind of pawn is this? I haven't seen a pawn piece like this before, and more than that, I remembered that the girl's pieces were red….and where did you get that?"

The blonde looked at her then the necklace he was holding before shrugged off.

"I pulled it out of my chest, where she put it in of course, where else could it be?"

"….."

"….."

"Pulled….it out of your... chest? How? How can it be? I have never heard anything like this before. Something like this is even possible?"

The blonde put the necklace on before getting up from her lap and scratching his back.

"This piece thing is pretty annoying you know? When the girl pushed it into my chest, it tried to dominate my chakra while release its own power into my body, it is just like the time when the idiot Orochimaru used his curse seal on me. So I used my chakra to cover it and then destroyed all the strange power inside it and put my chakra in as a replacement. Now it become my It is cool isn't it? Right Yasaka?...hey **Yaaaasaaaaakaaaaaaa?** "

 **End chapter 3**

Sorry for the short chapter but this is all I could do. This part of the story is a little hard to write so I might rush a little to the fight between Rias and the phoenix, making my first fighting chapter. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4

"Yasaka-chan? yo?" the blonde asks her and he doesn't get any answer back. she was still busy staring at the necklace in her hands and seems to be lost in her thought.

Naruto waves his hand, making weird face any something else but she is still like a statue. He then has something in his hand and starts to giggle as he brings his index finger and his thumb together and ready for a poke to his mate forehead.

He was almost touching her head as Yasaka suddenly turns her eyes to him and staring at him instead of the face of the necklace.

It makes the blonde jumped back in surprise and sweating a little as he feels her eyes looking at him.

"So, if the piece was changed by you, then you didn't become a devil?".

the blonde, when he has calmed himself down a little, he then sit down on the floor with his leg crossover, his tails bunch up at his butt as they slowly lift his body up to the floor, almost as high as Yasaka, who is sitting on the chair and looking at him with waiting for glances.

"yes...?" he answered while scratching his chin

Yasaka eyes soften a bit as she takes a moment of silence before turns her head to Naruto.

"You said this piece contain your chakra right? How much?" Yasaka asks with a soft tone, it seems that Naruto has enough power to break the evil piece system and avoid being changed. it is a good news after all, so she doesn't need to get mad at him anyway. So she wants to know what he is going to do with the matter with the devil family instead.

"Hum~, maybe it is about a half tail worth, the piece isn't very strong after all. See these chains? I have to put them on so that it will be stronger too." He answered as he snatches the piece in her hand.

"Hey it is morning already, let have breakfast Yasaka-chan, do you know what day is it today? It is ramen day!" he said with a cheerful tone.

About Yasaka's part, she just looks at him calmly and stands up before making the blonde dropped his jaw in shock.

"There won't be any ramen today for you, because you have caused so many troubles and bad behave, so no ramen for one month."

"..."

"..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!, one MONTH? Have you lost your mind? How can I survive without ramen for one month? You are so evil. Maybe I should call you Yasa-evil or Evil-sake instead." The blonde shouts as he started pouting and calls her by some stupid name which he can think out." Che, I will tell Weirdo-Chan to cook ramen for me" he shouts as he walks out to the door and turns back to her place." you heard me Yasa no baka?".

He runs out of the room, leaving Yasaka behind, who could only rub her eyebrows due to a headache.

Yasaka sits there for minutes before stands up, leaves their room and heads to the kitchen with a small smile on her lips. She wonders what her childish husband will do to make Rossweisse cooks ramen for him. That girl even doesn't know how to cooks simple food, did Kurama-kun forget that?

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~

"Weirdo-chan! Wake up right now I need you to do something for me!".

Naruto shouts when he kicks the door open and stomp into the room. he looks at the bed, there are large bumps under the white blanket, it struggles a little before the person known as weirdo-chan speaks out.

"Whatever you want me to do, can I do it 5 minutes later Naruto-sama? And could you stop calling me weirdo-chan? Why you don't call me cute-chan or beautiful-chan instead?"

The blonde eyes twitching when he hears her answer, he stands with his arm akimbo frowning at the girl.

"you are weird because I always catch you counting your money under your bed, if you are not weird, why do you have to hide" do you know any word can be used better in this situation?" under your bed to do that?" He asks her and waits for her to answer that.

Immediately, the girl shouts back as she sits up from her bed, reveal her upper body, with is covered by a white rabid sleepwear. She looks at him with doubtful eyes.

"You sure you don't know why? Because there is only one person in this house spies on me anytime as I could remember, just to find a chance to prank me. He has blonde hairs and nine yellow tails just like anyone else in this house. Oh and his name begins with "Na" and ends with "to", you sure don't know him?

The blonde, after hearing himself being accused of spying on her, tries to defend himself

"I am not spying, I just want to see how is my trusted bodyguard doing, I have a good intent."

And once again, he is met with those doubtful eyes

"Don't think I don't know Naruto-sama, I saw your eyes when you spied on me from behind. I know those creepy eyes. I once saw them before, you had looked at Yasaka-sama with them, and the next day, her hair and tails fur were dyed with green paint. I know it was you because I saw the cans of green paint you hide on the roof.

Because of that, how can I not worry? Who know if one day my piggy bank doesn't hold my saving money anymore but leaves from some god damn maple tree instead? I love my money thank you very much!"

the blonde turned his head to the side and whistled as trying to be innocent when he heard her saying that she know he is the one dyed Yasaka hair, he tries to change the subject by turns back to her and asks her.

"Yah yah yah, enough with that, now will you help me or not?"

"..."

"NO, five more minutes," she said as she uses the blanket to cover herself again.

The blonde was at the point that he just wanted to launch forward, ripped off the blanket and choked her to dead with his tiny hands. But he calmed himself down as he made a smirk on his face.

Naruto makes a loud sigh before turns his back and starts walking out of the room and stops again at the doorstep.

"Sigh, I just want someone to buy something thing for me with this huge amount of money. there would be a lot of  
excess money. Just imagine if someone has this money and but them into their piggy bank.  
But what a shame, look like there isn't anyone can help me as take this money. Maybe I should go and buy what I need by myself".

"Flash"

Just a second later, Rossweisse launches herself towards the blonde like a rocket and uses her arms hugs his hip tightly, prevent him from taking one more step out of her room.

"What do you want to buy great Naruto-sama? Whatever it is, I will buy it for you". She said as hugging him even tighter.

The blonde grins before he pulls out a green looking toad wallet and pushes it toward her face.

"Now I want you to come to this address and buy 10, no 20 bowls of ramen for me. You can keep all the change. What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Chop chop!"

Immediately, Rossweisse let go of him and runs back to the dresser and changes her clothes… in front of the blonde eyes, who looked at her body with curious as he was comparing her and Yasaka before let out a " meh" sound. It seems that the white hair girl has lost her mind to her money.

After getting dress up, the girl runs out of the room with a green toad in her hand. She runs down the steps, through the hallway and run pass Yasaka as she could only say "hi" to the blonde woman and disappears in a cloud of dust, left behind a confused Yasaka at her.

~~~ Time skips 30 minutes later~~~~~

There are three people sitting around the dining table, one is looking for something on the table, one just sits there and contemplates his own fingernails. The last one, Yasaka, is placing the dishes.

"Kaa-san, why there aren't any snack and ramen too?" she asks as she looks at her mother while poking the table with a pair of chopsticks.

Yasaka just looks back at her daughter with rise eyebrows before turns back to preparing the food ignored the pouting girl.

"You have eaten too much snacks and ramen yesterday already, so there won't be any of them today for you. And besides, looks at your tou-san, he just looks like a kid, who can't grow up normally. Do you want to be a kid forever just likes him?"

That gets a "hey" from the male Kyuubi and an "NO" shout from the young girl.

She shakes her head rapidly as she hugs herself with her small arms.

"I don't want to be a kid forever!, I have to grow up and become a beautiful woman. How can I find a boyfriend if I don't have big boobs?"

"….."

"….."

Her statement makes the two adults look at her strangely. Kono sweats a little as she feels her parent's eyes all on her.

"Who told you that?" Yasaka asks with a furious tone which makes the small child terrified.

"It is Ross…. Oh hey, Rossweisse-neechan! Where have you been?"

The attentions of the room now are on the white hair girl, who just comes in the room

Rossweisse is trying to keep her breaths slow down while she looks at the blonde boy with a gloomy face. She then slowly walks toward the blonde and put the bags which she is holding on the table.

Now even Yasaka is changing from furious to curious too. She was about to ask the girl what those bags are, but then she remembers what her husband just said at the morning, about Rossweisse cooking Ramen for him. She makes an "oh" shape mouth before shaking her head and smiling amusedly.

"There are your 20 bowls of ramen Naruto-sama," Rossweisse said tiredly.

Naruto nods happily but raises his eyebrows at the girl attitude.

"what with that gloomy face weir…eh Rossweisse-chan?" he asks with a caring tone.

Rossweisse suddenly holds his shoulders and shakes it violently.

"you have planned it before haven't you Naruto-sama?

"Planned what? I don't know what 100 Yen you are talking about". He said with an innocent voice.

"liar! You know about that. There are only 100 yen left. You only give me enough money to buy the ramen and you put in 100 yen cent in there. Don't you?"

She says as she pulls out Gama-chan, which is completely flat now and holds it behind the leg and turns it upside down, shakes it a few times before a 100 yen cent drops out. She looks at him with half glaring eyes before she starts to sniff as she begins crying softly.

" You …sniff… are so mean Naru…sniff…to-sama. I have to run…sniff ..20 km to buy them for you and run back here… sniff with that same distance. And you just prank me… sniff… with 100 yen cent. How can I have enough money to have a boyfriend if I only have 100 yen? Maybe I should tell Yasaka-sama about the thing on the roof….."

All the others people in the rooms sweat drop at her. Now they know who teaches Konou that boyfriend stuff.

Finally, the blonde decides to solve this mess.

"Gezzee, stop crying you moron. You are supposed to be my trusted bodyguard, not a spoiled, money-hungry kid. Sigh. Maybe it is because I have spoiled you too much".

He then but his right hand into the pant pocket and pull out an orange Gama-chan wallet.( if you want to know, he still have 5 more Gama-chan, color? What else can it be?)

"here, use this is your payment for the "hard work". Use it to buy some ice cream for Konou and yourself and use the rest to build your boyfriend dream."

The sniffing sound is no longer heard as it is replaced with the sound of giggles.

"thanks, Naruto-sama!"

"alright, that enough you two. Rossweisse, eat your food, you too Konou. And Kurama-kun….never mind, just eat your Ramen ." the voice of Ramen… I mean Yasaka makes all of them digs into their food and say nothing more.

"No Konou, Didn't you say that you don't want to be a kid forever? Just eat your steaks"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time skips again: 2 hours later

Today is a beautiful day in Kyoto. The sky is high and clear. The wind flows slightly.

Between the back yard of the Kyuubi family's mansion, there are two small kids sitting facing to the other. One with an exciting gesture as her nine tails is swaying rapidly behind her. The other blonde, her father, still sit there and unmoved like a statue he is busy watching a beetle walking slowly on the ground with intersting eyes . Konou sits on her legs, hand holding the end of her short miko outfit dress. She looks at her father with waiting eyes with her head tilts from the left side to the right side slowly.

They just sit there and doing that for one minute

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

And that is the girl's limit as she can't stand waiting anymore. It is too bored for such a hyperactive girl like her. She takes out a tree branch from somewhere and uses it to poke her father's side

She pokes one time.

She pokes two times.

She pokes three times.

She pokes four times

She pokes him rabidly numerous times but he still ignores here.

because of that, she changes her target. it is the bug this time. Just one hit, she smashs it into a mess with her tree branch

And her effort is paid as the blonde boy turns his eyes and looks at her with annoyed eyes.

"Hey! What was that for Konou-chan?" Naruto asks his daughter, who is trying to hide the stick behind her back.

"is there anything Konou?" the blonde asks again.

The girl waits for a few second before she looks back to him with curious and excitement in her eyes.

"Tou-san, you said that you will teach me some cool stuff today. You promised yesterday, so what are you going to teach me? Will I learn how to change into my giant form?" she asks as she leans over his place makes him falls on his back.

The blonde then use his index finger touch her forehead and slowly push the girl off him.

He stands up and scratching his chin, thinking about something.

"Konou, how good is your chakra control?"

" Kaa-san said I can control my chakra very good. She taught me it about three months already. I can even mould my chakra in my hand into a ball." She answers proudly.

The blonde smirks after hearing that.

"that is just perfect ehehe." He stops for a second before continues."I was going to teach you the kitsune-bi. It is a normal spell of the normal kitsune after all".

"But".

"But what tou-san? Why you don't just tell me what you will teach already" she complains.

"But…. Since you are my daughter, the great great great Kurama-sama, you aren't just any normal kitsune or even normal Kyuubi, how can I teach you something normal? Because of that, I will teach you something much greater. THE BIJUUDAMA!" he said as he shouts the last part loudly.

The girl's eyes go wide like dinner dishes and her mouth drops on the ground.

"yippee!"

Much to what blonde expected, his daughter yells out and suddenly launches toward and hugs him tightly, makes him falls back again.

"thank you Tou-san! You are the best!"

He grins widely at her.

~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~

" am I doing it right tou-san?" the girl asks

"yeah! You are doing it right. Let me count again…one two …one two three….eight… perfect!" he responses.

"what am I going to do now?"

"swallow them into your stomach," he says calmly

The girl follows his order and swallows the black and blue balls of chakra in her hands.

" urk…. I don't feel very well tou-san… are you sure I am doing it right? I think I am going to… urk…"Konou said with a green face as she covers her mouth.

"No, wait, not yet…. Wait for my signal….ok…now,"he yells

"bleh hh hh" the girl just waits for that and she spits the ball out, put instead of spitting it far away, she spits it to the ground, where she and her father are standing….

"KAAAAABOOOOOOOOM"

After the huge explosion, the back yard is replaced with a giant black hole like a missile just landed here. standing in the middle of the hold are two kid, their face is totally black, well black from the head to the toes actually.

"Kurama-kun? Konou-chan? Where are you?" someone is calling their name.

" oh my god, Kurama-kun, Konou-chan. Are you okay? What is with the huge explosion?" Yasaka asks with worrily.

Instead of answer her question, the two kid just grin as they fall on the back and fainted with their face still grinning. They have succeeded!

End chapter 4.

Sorry for so long everybody. Read and leave your reviews.

The characters are OC if you ask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5.**

It had been weeks since the strange blonde stepped into the Gremory sea and caused some chaos there. The people there still thought about him sometimes but none of them could think about his as much as she.

Rias Gremory missed him. She couldn't help but thought about him, their strange and short encounter. She couldn't forget his face as it was crew into her mind. Her face became redden a bit, her heart beat faster a bit whenever she thought about him. She wanted to feel that strange feeling like that night again.

"Hummmm" the young girl used a spoon and slowly stirred the bowl of cereals in front of her. Her chin rest on the dining table and her eyes were staring at the middle of it. If anyone looked at she then, they could show out that she was very boring.

Laday Gremory saw this and couldn't help but asked.

"Hey, what is wrong honey? Why don't you eat your meal? I thought you like this cereal?"

She asked and smiled softly at the girl, expectantly waiting for her.

"Mouu!" she shouted like a kid which she actually was, " he said that he will come back to see me soon but it has been weeks now, it isn't "soon" anymore. He is a meanie liar"

she said while showing her cute pouting face to her mother

Rias was angry and sad at the same time. Why? In her life there weren't anyone had broken a promised or lied to her. She wasn't a little princess for nothing after all. Yet the blonde had done both to her. She sure had a reason to made "Huh" at him and turned her head to the side and made him apologised to her.

The brown hair woman raises an eyebrows for a moment when she heard her daughter mentioned about "he". She didn't know who was "he" at first but then she remembered the accident had happened at her house which was a few weeks ago.

"So you are missing that fox boy, Naruto right?" Gremory lady sat down next to her daughter and rubbed her soft hair, still had a smile on her lips.

" I couldn't blame you for being depressed because of a boy after all. My daughter is really growing up now eh? The joke made Rias face became redder as she turned her head away, tried to hide it from her mother.

About Gremory lady part, although she was joking and seemed not to be a worry but from inside, she did worry about the blonde and her daughter.

That night, after hearing the "Bijuu" word which made her son's face pale a little and because of her husband strangely worry attitude. She had come to the Gremory house library and looking for that name.

There weren't many things besides the myths of the strange creatures with many tails knew as Tails-beast or Bijuu. Some wrote that they had existed from the beginning of the world as the creators. Some called them the destroyers. They fought with each other from time to time which caused destruction to everywhere. If there wasn't for the GREAT RED, who came into between the chaos and stopped them, this world might don't even existed anymore.

Venelayla also found some pictures about them too, most of them was hand drawing.

The inside those pictures was the group of nine beasts with weird features but strangely, two of the picture were the images of nine people instead of nine beasts. These people looked exactly like human except the tails came out from their back and some animal feature else on their body.

SHUKAKU ICHiBI

MATATABI NIBI

ISOBU SANBI

SON GOKU YONBI

KOUKUOU GOBI

AIKEN ROKUBI

And it stopped right were nine bijuu right? But why there are only six here? Rias's mother thought to herself.

She closed the book and place it on her lap, took a moment to think. The boy, did he had nine tails like foxes behind his back? Was he really a bijuu like his " daughter" said or he was just simply a Kyubi youkai (which was pretty rare too but not a matter in this situation). She then help the book up again and stood up, she went to the bookshelf and put it back to where it was and walked out of the reading room.

After all, what happen had happened already, her daughter had made him became the first member of her pearare somehow. She hoped that the blonde boy was only an over obstreperous kid like the way he looks.

 **_line_**

"Ria-tannnnnnn!" the childish voice of her brother made her lifted her head up and look for where the sound came from. It came out from their main gate from outside.

" You have some guests here Ria-tannnnn!" her brother called again, this time, Rias eyes became bright up when she heard she had guests. Was it Sona came to play with her? Or It was him? Rias couldn't stand the curiosity anymore as she jumped down the chair she was sitting and ran out to gate.

When she came there, her eyes couldn't help but become wide as two plates. It was him, she could see him was standing there in front of her brother. Her Na-kun had come back to her, he was here.

"Na-kunnnnnnnn" Rias forgot all the angry and sadness for him as she ran to his place, suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her leg wrapped around his waist and head place on his shoulder.

The scene made some of the other people there raised their eyebrows in surprise wide some twitched theirs in annoyed.

"Yo tomato! Long time no see, how are you?" the blonde asked with a playful tone mixing with a little surprise as he didn't expect she to suddenly hug like this.

"Mouu! Long time no see? You said you will come back soon but you didn't keep your promise Na-kun! And don't call me Tomato!"

she whispered into his ear.

The blonde himself felt a little uneasy now because the young girl was a little heavier than the way she looks. He pulled her out of him slightly and put her on to the ground, made she stood on her feet and looked at him with her wide eyes.

"No, I didn't broke my promise since I didn't make one from the beginning, didi?" he said to the girl calmly and then continued.

" And I will keep calling you Tomato because I think it sounds cuter than Rias, don't you think so? Or maybe I will consider to call you buy a different name if you call me Naruto-sama".

He wiggled his eyebrows at Rias and made her cheeks blushed when she heard he made a pet name for her and mentioned about she-cute. Oh, it was exactly like the love stories in the anime she watched. Rias pointed her index together in a shy manner, eyes glance over the smiling blonde.

"Ahem! did you two finish?" the voice of Yasaka made the attention changed from the Gremory princess and the blonde to the blonde beauty.

When Yasaka realized that all eyes were on her now, she decided to speak again.

"Gremory-dono, Lucifer-dono, could I have a talk with you in your office?" Yasaka asked with a straight face. The Gremory lord looked over his son and then looked back at her and nodded.

"Ah, of course, This way Yasaka-dono." He then led the way to the room. Followed him were his son and his wife and the blonde woman.

 **_line_**

Now at the gate was a pair of kids and a pair of an adults left.

"Neh Na-kun, this time, will you stay here for a long time?" Rias asked after she got herself out of the embarrassment although her index was still poking each other

.

"Yeah, we will stay here for a long time, about a month I guess since Yasaka has some business to take care of and she didn't want to bring me and Kunou along because she fears that we may cause things to mess up".

The answer made Rias eyes went wide with happiness but then showing confusion when she heard "we".

"Uhm Na-kun?" she asked and got his attention." you had said "we", then you are not the only one to come here?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I said, "we" like I said, Yasaka didn't want to bring me and Kunou with her. So I took Kunou with me and come here. Oh, by the way, let me introduce you my cute little daughter".

The blonde said with excited and he turned his head to behind. He was about to called Kunou but he saw she wasn't there. There was only Rossweie behind him at that moment. The blonde scratched his chin in confusion before looked up to the white hair girl.

"Weirdo-chann? Where is my daughter? She comes here with us doesn't she?"

The white hair girl twitched her eye a little before pointed at behind her back. Behind her, there was a small girl who looks like a chibi version of Yasaka was chasing a butterfly as her arms were lifted over her head, attended to catch it. The girl chasing the beautiful bug without a care of anything around her.

Kunou slipped and fell face down to the ground but then she stood up again and return to her chasing game.

Naruto palmed and rubbed his face, he then shouted.

"Oy Kunou! Come here!"

The girl after hearing her father called her, she then tip-toe ran back to Naruto's place.

The girl looked at him with her big round eyes.

"Hai, tou-san?"

The blonde nodded his head before starting the introduction.

"Okay Tomato-chan, this is my daughter Kunou and the girl standing there is Rossweiess, she is my bodyguard. Kunou-chan, weirdo-chan, this is Tomato-chan."

After the introduction, Ross Weiss bowed her head at the red hair girl while Kunou was waving her hand rapidly instead.

"Hi I am Kunou, You are Tomato-chan, you gave my father the necklace, right? Could you give me one too?" The girl said with an excited voice and a pleading look at the necklace part.

"Hi, Uhm My name is Rias Gremory, not Tomato exactly. This one is Grayfia, she is my brother wife also his personal maid".Rias greeted back, slightly a little confused by the necklace part. She then looked to the blonde's collar and there was really a necklace there.

But then, Rias decided to ignore it.

The blonde himself was busy staring at Grayfia with calculative eyes. " Hey Weirdo-chan, she looked exactly like you-you know. Cold face, white hair, you sure you don't have any lost sisters?" The blonde joked and get a smoking lump on the head. He hugged his head and nursed it with his hand while looking back at Ross Heise with a glare.

 **_Line_**

"If you want to say about the accident that my little sister accidently changed your mate into a member of her clique by somehow. I could defend her…"

"No I didn't come here to talk about that, I come here this time to ask a favor," Yasaka said, brought the confusion to the other devil in the room.

"A favor you said, could you tell us what would it be?" lord Gremory continued his son.

"I would be very grateful if you could take care of Kurama-kun and Kunou-chan for me in one month." Yasaka's answered.

The devils looked at each other before looked back at her.

"You want us to take care of your…daughter and mate for one month?" Venelana asked the other woman." I thought you hate devils?"

Yasaka waited for a second before opened her mouth.

" I think saying let them stay here for one month is more suitable in this case since they I believe Naruto can take care of himself and for Kunou too. But I also afraid to left they alone at home with no one stop them from destroying all Kyoto. And I don't hate devils, I just don't like you much."

The devils made an "o" shape mouth when they knew the real reason. She needs someone to stop the children from destroy the thing. And someone was Sirzech, the leader of the devils, the person Yasaka thought could do the almost impossible mission.

"So, will you accept my favor?" Yasaka asked again.

The other stayed silent and looked at the blonde woman. In her eyes, they could she that she didn't take "No" as an answer. They also wrote that she would teleport herself out of here and left those two at here as the same as she wouldn't pay for the damage the children caused.

Lady Gremory decided to break the silent as she asked Yasaka.

" Before we agree, can I ask you something Yasaka-dono?" she asked waiting for the other woman rely on.

Yasaka raised her eyebrows slightly but she then knew what was venelana about to ask.

"if you want to ask about Kurama-kun then yes. He is really a bijuu. It is not a secret or something like that. I just don't want to get much attention t my family that all."

The room then became silent again.

"Uhm, well we will help you to take care of them Yasaka-done". Venelana said making Yasaka relieved.

She then pulled out a watch and check the time before looked back to them.

"Ah, it is almost time for me to leave now, I will leave them for you, Ja ne!" Yasaka then disappeared in a circle of yellow flame not before let them saw the playful smirk on her face.

 **_line_**

A burst of flames suddenly appeared next to the blonde kids, a second later, there was Yasaka. The woman kneed down a little to their height level and reached her arms out. The two slowly came closer until thy was in her reach. Yasaka hugs them with her arms, Naruto in the left and Kunou in the right.

She hugged their head to the side of her head, near the shoulder and kissed them on both cheeks, began with Naruto. But she hadn't finished yet as she then slowly brought her lips to Naruto before locked his with her. It was a deep kiss as it lasted about 3 minutes, enough time to made an embarrass sense for the real kids.

Rias herself had her face heated up at the kissing scene in front of her while Kunou had a frown face and a pouting face of disgusted when she saw her parents showing love in the public. After the long kiss, their lips separated again with only a trail of saliva connected them.

"Okay, I had to go now, stay here, don't destroy thing and be goods kid okay?" Yasaka said softly getting two nods. She then turned her head to Rossweisse.

"Ross-chan, you too, be a good girl okay? I believe in you to deal with the problems," she said and then laughed slightly when she saw the serious face of the girl was now a pouting one.

"Mouu Yasaka-sama, I am not little anymore. And it isn't like I am going to destroy things like Kurama-sama and Kunou-chan."

Yasaka stood up, looked at them the last time before disappeared like the way she appeared.

Naruto then wiping his mouth as Yasaka just left and looked over the Blushing Rias.

"See? I told you she was a pedophile, didn't i," he said then laughed out loud, joining him was Kunou who just laughed because her father did that as she didn't know what was happing. The scene made Rias couldn't help but sweat dropped.

 **_line_**

" Hiya! Nice to meet you guys again" the blonde greeted the Devils while waving his hand. Kunou saw this and mimicked him, waving her hand at them.

"So, you are going to stay here for one month Naruto-kun? Which room will you stay in? how about you and I both stay in my room? I can share it with you." Rias said excitedly. Her parent couldn't help but chuckled when they were her daughter acting like this.

The blonde took a moment to think about the suggested, his hand scratched his chin slightly. Rias was looking at him with hope and then she jump with joys when she hear him saying

"Yeah sure, why not? I like your room…can I watch those..ani..me again when I stay at your room?' he answered and then asked her back.

Rias nodded her head repeatedly with a bright smile. "Uhm! You could watch all of them if you like!"

"Really?, then I think me and Ku…." Naruto couldn't finish as Sirzechs suddenly jumped in with a horror posture.

"Nooooo! Rias-tan, you couldn't let another boy stay with you in the same room! I am the only one that would sleep with Rias-tan in the same room."

Sirzechs yelled out and crying, showing that he didn't want his Rias-tan to be taken away by another boy. But before she could continue, Sirzechs shouted in pain his left ear was pinched from behind by his Queen. Grayfia, who was pinching her King's ear, had a blank yet cold expressive on her face. she slowly dragged him away and left the room. Left the matter for her parents in law to deal with.

Both of the blondes looked at Sirzechs with curious eyes before looked back to Rossweisse who raised her eyebrows slightly when she met their gazes.

"Your sister is kinda scary you know that?" the blonde joking. Rossweisse was about to said something but then she just left out a small yet noticeable huff.

Lord Gremory then made a small cough, getting the attention on him before speaking.

"I think I will have to agree with my son in this matter too Naruto-kun"..he stopped for a second, waiting for the blonde reacts with the he saw the blonde seemed not to care about it, he then continued

."After all, you are our guest and you will have your own room, the same with your daughter and miss…" Lord Gremory looked at Rossweisse and finding a suitable way to call her. Naruto saw this and he made an "ah" sound before opened his mouth.

" She is a nanny" he said, once again teasing Rossweisse. The girl face twitched but then took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Yasaka-sama believe in me, Yasaka-sama believe in me to deal with something like this," she told herself and trying to keep her cool face along with the adult manner.

"As I said, your daughter and miss nanny will have their own rooms…." Lord Gremory raised his eyebrows when he realized what the blonde said and what he said. He palmed his face making Rias and Kunou giggled.

About the blonde's part, he just shrugged his shoulders and accepted the offer of his own room easily. With him, whenever he stay wouldn't be a matter to him.

"Yeah fine, whatever so can i…I mean we take a look at the rooms?" he asked boldly.

Lord Gremory chuckled and turn his head to his daughter.

"Rias, could you take Naruto-kun and the others to a tour around our castles? "

Rias looked up to her father eyes and beamed brightly before nodded her head. She the took Naruto's and Kunou's hands, dragged them with her, left only the lord and lady of the Germany house at the room.

"It is a good thing that Rias is so happy but do you think things will be okay? I mean the boy. I mean he is a bijuu, I from what I read in our library…" Venelana said to her husband with a little worried in her voice.

"Mah doesn't need to worry dear, it will be fine. I don't think he will cause us any harm, he is just an elfin who want to play a prank on people. And besides, we have Sirzechs here right? I think our son can handle this. After all, he is not a satan for nothing."

Her husband said jocularly. Vennelana couldn't help but let go a small sigh.

But who knew her husband could be wrong sometimes?

 **_line_**

"Here is the dinner room," Rias said as she stepped inside the big room.

Naruto took a look at the giant dinner room before asked curiously.

"So this is where you guys eat? Is there anything I can eat right now?"

Rias raised her eyebrows and then scratched her cheeks, smiling embarrassedly.

"Uhm, actually no because we just had breakfast before you came, but if you want, I will tell Grayfia to cook something for you."

"Then I want 20 bowls of ramen. hurry up Grayfia, I am hungry now." He said looking at the white-haired maid, made Rias sweet drop at this. ". He really doesn't care where he is staying or who he is talking to, isn't he?" she thought to herself.

About Grayfia, she just nodded at the command from the blonde before looked over Kunou.

"What about you Kunou-sama? Do you want me to cook ramen for you too?" she asked with a monotone.

The little girl didn't need more than a second to reply as she put up her hands and pointed out 10 small fingers, said cheerfully.

"I want 10 bowls too but I want mine bowls are bigger than tou-san's."

~~~~Like father like daughter~~~

 **30 minutes later.**

After the delay for food, the tour was continued. And this time, it was Naruto's, Kunou's nad Rossweisse 's room. There are a big room with decoration almost like Rias's but lacking of her doll and anime stuff…

Their final destination was the huge yard at the behind of the castle. Is was huge and….huge with some big trees and green lawn.(teehee)

"Okay, it is play time Na-kun, let have a tea party!" Rias yelled excitedly as she pointed at the white table in the middle of the yard

"Yayyy tea party" yelled Kunou. She shouted happily even though not knowing what was tea party but since it was a game then she wanted to join it.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed not to be fond of by the idea as he looked between Rias, his daughter, and the table bored. The blonde couldn't help but say out loud.

"Really? You invite me, the Great Great Kurama-sama, to play tea party? Are you lost your mind? To hell with it, I would rather play shogi with a stupid tanuki than playing girl stuff ".

Rias pouted at his attitude, she cross her arms over her chest and said.

"Mou, you are the biggest meanie ever, even worse than Sona, how could you compare playing tea party with me with playing chess with a raccoon?" her face redden because the angry. But she quickly calm herself down and began humming for a second.

" If you prefer chess, how about playing a match of chess, if I win, you will have to play tea party with me."

She challenged him with confident. After all, she is one of the best chess players she had ever known in her life, just behind Sona-chan. She sure that she could beat him easily.

Naruto raised his eyebrows when he heard the challenge before smirked.

"And if you lose?" he asked back with curious yet dangerous the same time in his eyes and tone. Rias's eyes which once holding the confidence now looked at him warily.

"If you win, I will play any games you want." She answered back as she made a circle of magic and there was a chess board appeared on the table, she then walked over and sat down on the chair, waiting for him to follow. It didn't take long for the blonde to sit down opposite her. His arm crossed in a waiting manner, the same with Rias. They kept looking at the other before Rias decided to speak.

"Since I am the challenger, I will let you go first, Na-kun."

The blonde then smirked again, he was thinking about the who is the most destructive man in his mind. It would be a great game, he thought to himself before picked up a pawn piece.

"Today, there is somebody will have to regret about this challenge, little girl," He said, making Rias lost a part of her confidence.

 **_line_**

"Hai zzz zzz"

"Na-kun, could you bring me the sugar?" the voice of Rias was heard, followed was Kunou's.

"Ouh Oh, me too me too tou-san"

Naruto said there lifeless as a doll, hand holding a pink tea cup.

"Get it yourself, those arms aren't for decorated, are they?"

"Mou, you had promised to play tea party so play it properly and it not because of me you was lost the chess. Who know the Great Kurama-sama could play chess badly like that. He even lose to a little girl."

The red hair girl said mockingly which cause Kunou giggled with her hand cover her mouth. Rossweisse who was standing behind them was trying herself not to giggle as she was biting her lips and her cheeks inflated slightly when she heard that. But then she saw him looked at her and Kunou with those dark eyes.

Those creepy eyes of his made her know one thing. She would need to hide all her clothes, money and prepare some white hair dyes, and the aid kit. Damn…Should she warn those girls….maybe not.

 **End chapter.  
if you guy don't like the chapter, I couldn't anything but tell you to bare with it. But if you see some parts in this chap that could be improved then tell me I and I will try to fix it.**


End file.
